


best forgotten

by robotboy



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memory Alteration, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: The tribe warned of a trickster, or a ghost—Din never quite understood the sign.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	best forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt [send a Star Wars crackship and I’ll write a pitch](https://r0b0tb0y.tumblr.com/post/644059064896192512/in-fact-i-kind-of-love-this-idea-now-send-me-a).

The Tuskens had better stormcraft than humans. They would never be so foolish as to chase a runt down a crevasse to come up blind, drowning in sand.

He woke with the pup still cradled in his lap, and the helmet on a table beside him.

‘Don’t be afraid.’

He _wanted_ to panic, at the raw sight of this man and his strange, shining eyes. The tribe warned of a trickster, or a ghost—Din never quite understood the sign. Forefinger joining thumb, an arcing flourish.

‘Forget about this.’

Din made him promise to do it again, when he left.


End file.
